


Hot For Teacher

by Huntress69



Series: Role Play [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Steve needs an 'A' in Professor Williams' class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Disclaimer: Danno said I didn't have to disclaim today.**

**************

Professor Danny Williams was relaxing at home and just about to begin grading papers when there was a knock at his door. Huffing, he stalked across the room and opened it, seeing one of his students standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Professor Williams? I'm Steve McGarrett and I'm in your Psych 205 class."

Danny snickered. "The one my students call Sex For Dummies?"

"Uh, yeah," Steve said quietly, "but not me. I would never call it that."

"Of course not," Danny sighed, "and I know who you are. What can I do for you?"

"You entered my grade as an 'F' and I need some way to bring it up." Steve chewed on his lip. "If I don't get at least a 'C' in my classes I'll lose my scholarship."

"Your paper stunk." Danny motioned the student in, walked to his desk and sifted through the pile of reports on his desk. "Five pages on male sex and about the only thing you got right was the use of lubricant. Where did you get your information?"

"I studied!" Steve shot back. 

"Bullshit! You read porno paperbacks and watched movies, didn't you?" Danny asked knowingly. "Cheap and easy to come by; yes, I know. Your paper looks like it was written by a horny 16 year old."

"I didn't have time," Steve reluctantly admitted. "I hold down a job, plus a full class load and…and...."

"And you play jock, too. I checked you out, McGarrett, because you signed up for my class at the last minute; you're a whiz kid in all your classes but mine." Danny waved the report in the air. "4,000 words and its all crap! Why the hell did you sign up for my class?"

"The coach said I needed to add one more course." Steve flushed pink, staring at his feet. "I've seen you around campus and you're always smiling and you like your students, and I thought your class would be fun."

"And you thought it would be a breeze, didn't you?"

"I figured it would just be about sex, not about romance and love, too; so yeah, I admit I thought it would be a snap." Steve was nervous, staring at the binder in Danny's hand. "Please give me a chance to redo it. I'll add footnotes, a bibliography, whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes?" Danny's eyes raked down Steve's tall frame, then slowly moved back up, seeing innocence in the hazel eyes that stared back at him. "I think we can work something out, Mister McGarrett."

"Really?" Steve was clearly excited. "That's great; what do you have in mind? A tutoring session?"

"Something like that." Danny nodded to the couch. "Sit down."

Steve did as he was told and didn't give a second thought when the professor stood behind him. 

"I'm going to give you a lesson in the next phase of study. Are you ready?" Danny waited for a nod. "These are things I teach later in the semester; it's not all about love and romance." His fingertips began a dance along Steve's shoulders, his thumbs massaging gently into Steve's nape. "If you don't want the lesson, all you have to say is no." 

Steve tilted his head back and stared up at Danny. "Yes."

Danny leaned down and murmured, "I bet those sorority girls go apeshit over you."

"I guess," Steve reluctantly admitted. "I mean, sometimes."

"And what about men, McGarrett?" Danny pulled at Steve's lobe with his teeth. "Hmm?"

"I don't...." Steve lost his train of thought as Danny's hands slid down his chest and rolled his nipples through the thin fabric of his tee-shirt. "Call me Steve."

"You get me so damned hard, Steve." Danny stepped around, standing before him. "Since you took up my class I find it difficult to give my lectures." His hand slipped between Steve's legs and squeezed his clothed cock. "I see you sitting in the third row, but your mind is elsewhere, probably on next week's football game." He rubbed Steve's hard-on, using the tiniest amount of pressure, just enough to make Steve moan; just as suddenly he grew silent, averting Danny's eyes. "It's okay to enjoy it, Steve." Danny sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "How about we work on chapter six?"

"But Professor Williams," Steve raised his eyes, seemingly confused, "we've only made it to four in class."

"Consider it advanced study." 

"Agreed," Steve nodded. "What's chapter six?"

"Oral sex; blow jobs." Danny traced a fingertip along Steve's lips. "You making use of those cocksucker lips." He glanced between Steve's legs taking in the beauty of that rock hard cock clearly defined within the confines of Steve's tight jeans. "I bet you'd feel better if I opened your pants." Danny undid the button and slid the zipper down, and then urged Steve to rise up so he could slide them off. "Commando, Steve?"

"Underwear's against my religion." Steve shrugged and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Should I take this off?" He didn't wait for an answer, slowly peeling it up, making sure to give Danny a good show. Now naked, Steve stretched his legs out, his swollen cock bobbing against his abdomen. "I don't think we should skip chapter five, Professor." He fisted himself and moved his hips ever-so-slightly. "Isn't that the chapter on masturbation?" 

Danny could only answer with, "Yes," which came out like a cross between a whimper and a squeak.

Steve fucked his fist, keeping his eyes locked with Danny's. "Am I doing this correctly, Professor?" Steve waited until Danny's eyes were on his cock, and then brought his left hand to his balls and fondled them. "I read that when you fuck your fist you should use your other hand for additional physical stimulation." 

"Yeah, you, uh...God, you get an 'A' for chapter five." Danny stood up but kept his eyes on Steve's fist as he held his cock tighter. 

"Are we going to work on chapter six now?" Steve took his hand from his cock and faced Danny with the most angelic of looks. "I'd like to practice the art of oral sex." He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek along Danny's crotch before groping with his left hand. "You feel so big, Professor." Steve made quick work of the belt and deftly undid the button on Danny's pants. He reached for the zipper, but instead encountered more buttons. "501s, Danny? You couldn't wear a pair with a zipper?"

"You want a good grade, you have to work for it," Danny replied tongue-in-cheek as his own shirt was removed.

Steve painstakingly undid the buttons and as the pants came down he looked at Danny in amazement. "Why Professor, you're not wearing any underwear either." He moved forward, and then hesitated. "Can I?" 

"Yes." Danny sighed and his left hand found purchase on Steve's shoulder to steady himself; his right grabbed Steve by the hair and drew his mouth down. "You're an excellent pupil, Steve." For a moment he forgot how to breathe; as he watched, Steve took the head between his lips and he slipped a few inches in and pulled back, smirking as Steve's mouth followed. 

Steve caressed the thick, pulsing vein along the length; it was one of Danny's sensitive areas. He traced one fingertip back and forth and then began to follow with his tongue. "I want to suck it all." Steve tilted his head up. "I'd like to earn my 'A'."

"Later, Steve, you can blow me to your heart's content." He palmed Steve's cheek and smiled. "For now...."

Steve kissed his way to Danny's right nipple (yes, sometimes the height difference came in handy), teasing with his teeth. Kisses to the left, which he left red and sore before continuing his way down Danny's abdomen. Steve slid off the couch, grabbed Danny by the ass, murmured, "It's later," and lowered his head, swiping his tongue along Danny's cock before he swirled it around the tiny slit and parted his lips, slowly taking Danny into his throat. 

Danny's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing was labored. The fingers he had in Steve's hair tightened while he braced his other hand on Steve's shoulder and began a slow and steady fucking of his mouth. "You're going to kill me, McGarrett." He held his cock deep, resting it against the back of Steve's throat before sliding out and getting back into 'character'. "And now it's time for chapter eight."

Steve ignored him and covered Danny's cock with his mouth again, and when he drew back he was pouting. "Why don't you want to fuck my mouth?" Then came the wide-eyed innocent look, which got Danny every time. "Am I doing it wrong, Professor?" Steve exhaled hot breath along Danny's cock. "If so, I think we should practice some more." 

"Babe," Danny smiled, "you keep that up and I'm going to come."

"And this is a bad thing?" Steve mused. "And isn't eight the chapter on fucking?" He dropped to his hands and knees and reached under the cushion, handing Danny a tube. "Will this get me my 'A', Professor Williams?"

"Sit on the couch," Danny ordered. 

Steve did as he was told, his arms splayed across the back. "What next?" 

"You fuck me." Danny climbed into his lap, his knees resting on the cushions with Steve's legs entrapped between them. 

"Your knee." Steve was concerned. "Last Tuesday...."

"Last Tuesday was the final time I'll ever blow you in the kitchen; the tiles are rather painful, while couch cushions are not." Danny gave Steve the tube. "Do you need instructions?"

"Oh no, Professor Williams; I paid close attention to those movies I watched." Steve squeezed some onto his fingers. "I think you need to lift up so I can slide these in."

Danny rose a bit, feeling one finger teasing his hole.

"Is this the right way?" Steve chewed on his lip as his finger eased in and Danny moaned. "I guess so." He slid another in and Danny reached over him, holding on to the couch back. "I studied chapter eight thoroughly." Steve leaned forward and attacked Danny's left nipple, pulling at it with his teeth. "There were two paragraphs regarding the pleasure of your partner." 

"Steven, if you don't fuck me already I'm giving you an 'F'," Danny warned him. 

Steve slicked his cock and purposely wiped his hands on Danny's shirt. 

"My shirt...."

"And?" Steve held Danny by the hips, lowering him down as he pushed his cock in. "Does it matter?" 

Danny's head fell forward onto Steve's shoulder. "I'm giving you a 'C' in 'Fucking 101'."

"I think I deserve at least a 'B'." The more Danny tried to bear down, the tighter Steve held him; taking it slow was something he enjoyed immensely. And Danny...no matter how many times Steve fucked him, he was always as tight as a proverbial vice. 

"...heavenly...fucking gorgeous...." Danny's voice was fading in and out. "....need...want...Steven...." He moaned as Steve filled him, the slow burn edging up his insides as his hole was stretched to the limit; he could do nothing but grasp Steve's shoulders and hold on.

Steve's hands slid to Danny's ass, loving how those cheeks fit in his palms as he parted them further. His cock slid deep and his head lolled back, his mouth open but no words coming out; the only sounds in the room were their short and panted breaths. 

The brief pain was fading and Danny concentrated on Steve's cock, so full inside him. He slid back and forth, clenching his muscles, dragging mindless sounds from his partner. "You going to help me out here, Steven?" Danny began to lift up and screw his ass down, arching his hips and taking Steve deeper. "My ass was made for your dick." He dug his fingers into Steve's shoulders for leverage and fucked himself on Steve's cock. "Your dick was made for fucking me." 

"It's like coming home." Steve moved his hands back to Danny's hips and matched the rhythm; Danny raised up, Steve pulled him down. 

Danny's movements became frantic and needy; his fingers dug into Steve's right bicep as he held on. "Please...Steven...touch me...." 

Steve slid one hand between their bodies, fingers tracing down Danny's chest to his swollen cock. He wrapped his fist around it, stroking slowly, teasing the head with his thumb on each upward move and caressing Danny's balls on each slide down the length. Sometimes Steve was indeed thankful for his large hands. "Come for me...c'mon...." Steve jerked him a little faster and leaned forward, biting a nipple.

Danny rode harder, feeling intense pleasure; he was so close. "God fuck, Steven...com-coming...ohhh...." Danny segued into a soft moan as he shot over Steve's hand. He was trying to catch his breath but Steve wasn't done yet; of course he wasn't. He wouldn't finish until Danny was thoroughly sated, dizzy, and virtually speechless. 

Steve did not disappoint.

One arm held Danny tight around the waist and his free hand threaded in Danny's hair. He dragged Danny's mouth to his for a kiss and fed on his tongue, sucking it into his own mouth none-too-gently. All the while Steve kept up the maddening rhythm of fucking Danny and hitting his damn prostate and making him moan some more. 

Danny had discovered early on that Steve was capable of fucking for a good hour sometimes. 

Steve had discovered early on that Danny had some limits, and he had learned to pay attention to his partner's body language when they made love; Danny passing out on him once was one time too many. As Danny's body grew lax in his arms Steve thrust up deeper, hearing a sharp gasp and realizing it came from his own mouth. He held Danny still, the need to fill Danny with his come overwhelming. It took a few minutes for Steve to control his breathing and to slow down; they were both done for the moment and all he wanted to do was to hold Danny close.

Danny leaned forward as Steve's cock softened within him, but did whimper a tiny bit as he slipped out. Wrapped in Steve's arms he pretty much collapsed against him; all Danny did was look up at Steve and smile.

"Making love with you gets more amazing over time," Steve blurted out. "When you come...Danny, you look almost ethereal."

Danny actually began to formulate an answer to that, but paused; he had none. Then it didn't matter because Steve's lips were covering his in the most tender of kisses.

"You get an A-Plus, Steven, and I love you."

"Me too, Professor Danno." Steve grinned stupidly; he was blissed-out. "How 'bout we work on chapter nine?"

Danny was a bit wary. "Nine?"

Steve licked his upper lip, leered at Danny and picked up Danny's belt. "Bondage and a little discipline." 

"Steve, you need to give me a few to," Danny glanced at his dick, "regroup." 

"Danny, what makes you think **you're** going to be the one tied up?" Steve took his cock in hand, ready to go for round two.

"I said," Danny rested his forehead against Steve's, "regroup." He gave Steve a quick kiss. "And I'm hungry." Danny had set a wet cloth aside earlier and cleaned them both up. He picked up his pants and pulled them on, noticing Steve's disappointment. "Babe, I want pancakes and I will not stand at the stove naked...why are you pouting **now**?"

"We skipped chapter seven, Professor."

"Chapter seven?" Danny didn't get it. "And that chapter was what? Rimming, biting...candle wax?"

"Candle wax, Danny? I didn't know you were into that." Steve waited for Danny to open his mouth before he began to speak again. "And no to all of the above. Chapter seven is the most important chapter of all."

"Okay," Danny sighed, "tell me all about it."

"Chapter seven," Steve paused for effect, "explains the use of phrases like 'I love you,' and 'Please never leave me'." He sat up and held on to Danny, resting his head upon Danny's chest. "And if you hadn't gotten custody of Grace and you had moved to Vegas I would have followed in a heartbeat, because...Danno...I would be so lost without you."

Danny stopped breathing for a split second; he knew Steve loved him, but he hadn't a clue as to how much until now. "You're ruining the role-play, Steven." 

"Not letting you go." Steve shook his head against Danny's skin. "You'll stay here forever and ever." 

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Danny couldn't help but crack a smile. "But right now my stomach takes precedence."

They both turned to the door as it opened and before either could move they saw Catherine standing there.

"Hey, Danny," Catherine casually said, rolling her eyes as she noticed Steve trying to cover himself with the couch pillow. "Hi, Steve, and I know what you look like naked."

Steve growled at her and searched the room for his pants.

Danny snickered and the moment Steve growled at **him** he let loose with a giggle fit. "What are you doing here and why didn't you knock?" Danny asked her, watching Steve trip over the footstool as he hastened to his pants.

"You were both supposed to be in court testifying on that oh-so-fun case you conned me into, I didn't see either the car or truck, and I wanted to drop these off for you." She held out two tickets. "Steve told me to keep the keys in case of an emergency."

"Court was postponed and what are those?"

"Tickets for the Bon Jovi concert tomorrow night." Catherine smiled at him. "I have to leave for Washington in the morning and I thought you might like them. I know you're a fan and...."

"I already have tickets," Danny told her.

Catherine waggled her eyebrows. "These are front row."

Danny couldn't help it - he hugged her, pulled her off her feet and swung her around. "I love you." 

Catherine handed him the tickets. "They come with backstage passes."

"Marry me?" Danny stared at the passes, then grinned at Catherine. "Have my babies?" 

"But what about your boyfriend?" She glanced at Steve.

"Him?" He let Catherine go. "If he cared about me in the slightest, I'd have better seats than row 258 on the right side of the arena."

Steve fired back with, "We were interrogating Stinson and I didn't have a chance to get to the box office until we were done!"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny huffed, "so sayeth the man who claims to "know a guy" for anything except good concert seats."

"I'll be busy for the next three weeks, so if you need help..." she smirked at Steve, "...you're stuck." Catherine walked to the door but turned back for a moment. "By the way, Steve, am I ever getting my dildo back?"

Before Steve could formulate an answer, Danny spoke up. "He still has it?"

"Well he never gave it back to me; I keep track of all my toys."

If Danny thought Steve had blushed in the past that was nothing to the shade of red he was now.

"Have a nice day, boys." Catherine laughed like a madwoman as she left, closing the door behind herself.

Danny turned around, clutching his tickets like he won the lottery. 

"The beers are on me at the concert," Steve said, "and I'm sorry again about the tickets."

"I know," Danny nodded, "but it's so much fun to throw guilt at you. Now, about the dildo...."

"I lost it?" Steve said sheepishly. "It was eaten by the closet monster? Aliens required it for anal probing?" He noticed Danny's face change into one of deep thought. "What?"

"Nothing." Danny headed for the kitchen. "Just wondering what it would be like to be an ET for a little while."

"Maybe I can find the dildo."

"You look, I'll cook."

Steve went upstairs and did as he was told.

**FIN**


End file.
